


Fireflies (nightly, beside the green, green grass)

by Apsacta



Series: Cover (me with love) [1]
Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apsacta/pseuds/Apsacta
Summary: Eddy loves Brett. He’s loved him since the moment they met.
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: Cover (me with love) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803088
Comments: 11
Kudos: 94





	Fireflies (nightly, beside the green, green grass)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally intended to be a collection. Maybe that’s what it’ll end up being, at some point. Not now. See end notes.
> 
> The idea: to keep writing regularly, give myself 30 minutes and a cover song to write something. Post it as such.  
> 

**∞** **[Kiss me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TlIhl4dXUtg)**[(Six Pence None the Richer Cover) - The Macarons Project](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TlIhl4dXUtg) **∞**

It’s soft.

It grows into his chest, quiet and sweet, delicate feeling born out of comfort and trust, fed by smiles and looks and raised on music and shared interests. It’s a patchwork made of every moment of his life, of hopes and disappointments shared and made easier, of dreams and realities and unexpected turns. It takes all its time to mature, days and months and years, swells like a familiar melody, the softest thing he’s ever felt.

He doesn’t think about it much when they’re together. Too much to do, to see, to create. Brett’s presence is the brightest light, a shining sun capturing all things in its orbit, leaving Eddy warm and contented.

When he does think about it, it’s the indirect light of memories and plans and promises, and there’s nothing to question yet. Things are quiet and soft and easy, warm and cosy.

He’s got a best friend. Someone who’s been with him for half his life, someone who’s seen him through good and bad times, who’s always been there, will always be there.

He’s got a best friend, someone he would do anything for, someone he would follow – has followed – all over the world, someone he’d change his life for.

He’s got a best friend, until one day, Eddy finds himself looking at the stars and wondering what it would feel like, to kiss his best friend.

It’s a fluttering thing, a passing thought, butterfly wings inside his brain and then it’s gone. Maybe he’ll tell him, some day, and they’ll laugh about it, another weird joke just between the two of them.

He doesn’t tell him, but finds himself staring, sometimes.

He closes his eyes and imagines.

His lips are soft, he thinks. It would be slow, maybe. He’d take his time. Start at the corner of his mouth, brush his way across his lower lip, press gently to ask for access. He’d taste of Bubble tea, maybe.

Maybe the weather would be dry and their lips would be chapped. It’d feel different, then, a little rough maybe, and he’d shiver from the feeling, soften the skin with his tongue, maybe.

There’s a little indent on his bottom lip, and perhaps he’d bite there, just a little, a tease.

Maybe it wouldn’t be slow at all, pent up hunger and longing with a lot of teeth – would his get in the way?

Maybe Brett would kiss him first, lead the way, like he always does, and Eddy would follow, like he always does, let the tide wash over him and go along with everything his best friend has to offer.

He’ll never know, of course. These thoughts he’ll never share.

So he closes his eyes and thinks about fingertips brushing at his cheek and jaw, soft breaths against his skin, and then he shakes the thoughts off his head until the next time they catch up with him.

“Hey Eddy, won’t you tell me what you’re daydreaming about again?”

His best friend’s next to him, shoulders touching, knees so close, and it’s more than enough. He doesn’t need anything else.

“You look so quiet sometimes, it’s weird.”

Pesky fingers poke at his neck and he stares straight ahead, stares at the night around them, at the stars in the sky, lips bitten red.

“Hey, Eddy…” and the poking almost turns into a caress.

“Did you ever – it’s going to sound weird, but did you ever think about kissing…?”

“You?”

He doesn’t answer and something tugs at his sleeve, lightly.

When he turns his head, Brett’s mouth is there, waiting.

It’s soft.

The softest thing he’s ever felt.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. 
> 
> I wanted to make this a series of unrelated short fics. This was supposed to be the first. I would've added something every week or every other week. But, without going into too much detail, I’ve recently lost someone. 
> 
> If I’ve commented on your story regularly until now, an absence of comment doesn’t mean I didn’t enjoy your work. I just can’t with words at the moment. If you’ve commented on a story and I don’t reply, I’ll get back to you at some point, just not now. 
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
